principality_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Second Battle of Pyrus
The Battle of Pyrus (French: Bataille de Pyrus) also known as the Liberation of Pyrus '''(French: Libération de Pyrus), '''Siege of Pyrus (French: Siège de Pyrus) & Pyrus Crisis '(French: ''La Crise de Pyrus) was fought of military action of seventh-month long armed conflict in City of Pyrus, Greater Metropolitan Pyrus Area, Province of Pyrus. Between the combined military forces of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces and the resistance and ground troops of the Interim Government of the Kingdom of Genovia (IGKG) was fought against the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces and the Republic of Genovia Armed Forces. The battle also became the longest urban battle in the modern history of Genovia. The '''Operation Freedom Monarchy by the American, British & French military to sent Pyrus to help Royal Genovian military against the Sercian Republics and local collaborationist forces. Royal Genovian forces under the command of Brigadier General Augustus Remé and Major General Paul MacArthur, began their final attack and liberation on Pyrus, with the military forces of the Royal Genovian Army and Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia commanded by General Thomas Kemperson was enter the outskirts in Pyrus to capture it from the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces and collaborationist Republic of Genovia Armed Forces turns the suffering a heavy artillery bombardment and start the battle. This bombardment at the Pyrus International Airport was invaded by the Royal Genovian & Coalition forces and the military sieges of the Republic of Genovia Armed Forces General Headquarters and Renaldo Air Base was surprising attack by the combined military forces and resistance fighters. By the afternoon of the next day, The Royal Genovian troops and Free Genovian resistance force had captured and liberated the important points of the city and raised their flag over the Royal Palace of Genovia and the Government Palace under the Sercian Republic military occupation and Genovia Castile under the Sercian-Sponsored Republic of Genovia. The enemy military occupiers and the puppet state government capitulated shortly afterwards. The city was liberated by the Royal Genovian & Coalition troops including Free Genovian resistance and ended of the Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War and the Monarchy Government was restored as the principality country was back in the mainland after the war. The event marked the end of the Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War turns to officially surrender of the Military Occupation of the Republic of Sercia and the Puppet Government of the Republic of Genovia by the military forces of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces (including Royal Army, Royal Gendarmerie, Royal Air Force & Royal Militias), the guerrilla and regular troops of the Interim Liberation Front of the Kingdom of South Genovia (also known as the Free Genovian Forces & Movement) and the independent troops of the Interim Liberation Armed Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia was recapture of Pyrus and the start of the Restoration of the Kingdom of Genovia for the transition period to the formal reunification of Genovia under the Monarchy Government was reestablishment as the principality country. Order the Battle Main Article: Order of Battle for Second Battle of Pyrus Strength & Casualties The strength & casualties reported were as follows: Kingdom of Genovia & Interim Government of Genovia Royal Genovian Armed Forces ' * 39,000 troops (under the Royal Genovian Army, Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia & Royal Genovian Militia Forces) * 2,460 Killied (320 by friendly fire) * 120 missing in action * 7,310 wounded in action '''Interim Government of the Kingdom of Genovia ' * 56,000 troops and resistance fighters (under the Interim Liberation Front of the Kingdom of South Genovia (Free Genovian Forces & Movement), Liberation Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia, Revolutionary Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia and other guerrilla and irregular military units) * 78,000 independent troops (under the Interim Liberation Armed Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia (ILFKSG-FGFM Army)) * 3,520 killed (532 by friendly fire) * 5,800 wounded in action 'Non-Combatant Civilians ' * 40,000-150,000 Killed by the Sercian military hands (3,400-9,600 due to illness) Coalition Forces '''United States Armed Forces * 13,000 troops (under the United States Army & United States Marine Corps) * 500 killed (76 by friendly fire) * 60 missing * 1,200 wounded in action 'British Armed Forces ' * 11,000 troops (under the British Army & Royal Marines) * 200 killed (45 by friendly fire) * 46 missing * 1,115 wounded in action 'French Armed Forces ' * 8,000 troops (under the French Army) * 70 killed (20 by friendly fire) * 54 missing * 120 wounded in action Republic of Sercia and Collaborationist Genovian Republic 'Republic of Sercia Armed Forces ' * 30,800 troops (under the Republican Army & Marines) * 28,300 killed * 1,500 captured ' Republic of Genovia Armed Forces ' * 18,000 troops (under the Collaborationist Army & Marines) * 5,000 killed * 19,000 captured Category:Sercian-Genovian War Category:Genovian Civil War